Human
by fezakyuu
Summary: Sam takes a long walk after some suprising news from Mikaela, only to find he's too far from his house, but he uses the time to reminisce about who he really loves before bee shows up.


_**Human **_

_This has been recently updated and checked for mistakes, so there will be some changes!  
_

* * *

_**I did my best to notice  
When the call came down the line**_

Saturday night, just touching nine o'clock, time for some reason was moving slower than usual as our hero lay in rest on his bed, the sound of laughter and noise emulating from the TV which could faintly be heard as he stared out his window into the night sky.

His eyes were oh so suddenly fixed on the light that appeared on the screen of his phone, lighting up a dark area of his room. The phone vibrated every two or three seconds, rattling against the table top where it lived. He gently picked the phone up and read the caller's name… _"Mikaela" _in which above was a picture of the woman herself, whom he had fallen in love with, or so he believed.

He knew something was up, she never called this late… she was always working with her father, even at this late hour, but Sam didn't mind as it only made their next meeting all the more worth while and special. It also provided a healthy balance in their relationship as they saw a lot of each other but not too much as to get sick of each other.

With all his heart and soul, he believed… oh how he believed he would spend the rest of eternity with Mikaela. But even thinking this was not enough, he would usually become angry with himself… he knew he was delusional, he constantly reminded himself "Mikaela is the one… I love her" but all the while he knew he was really trying to hide his true feelings, there was someone else he cared for… but admitting it would change everything and he didn't want that.

_**Up to the platform of surrender  
I was brought but I was kind**_

Sam and Mikaela were special, not only did they discover an alien race together, but they discovered each other. It took fear, hatred, anger and death for them to realize their love for one another.

Realizing that his phone was still buzzing away, he answered it immediately; she managed to speak first before he even had a chance to say hi. "Sam, I need to talk to you, I hope this isn't a bad time" She was serious, but yet still sweet and innocent sounding.

Various ideas ran through his mind about why she could be calling, but very few of them repeated constantly, _Is she breaking up with me? Has she found someone new? Did they discover another kind of alien race? _He panicked for a moment of two, gaining Mikaela's worry. "Sam?"

"Oh-er... sorry, I got distracted by the TV, what's up?"

_**And sometimes I get nervous  
When I see an open door**_

"Sam…" she said in her quiet, sweet voice "This is really hard to say, but it's not what you think, ive been offered a mechanics job in Australia" _The other side of the world? _He thought

She giggled slightly, but soon returned to a quiet, delicate voice which made Sam worry even more so. "This is really hard for me to say… but don't just to conclusions oh so suddenly, just let me talk" She said. "I was offered a job a while ago and it's about time I made a decision on whether or not I should accept it but I feel like I should, you know… see how you feel about it first"

"Baby! That's great, you should definitely take it, you know you need to money so don't let me get in your way" He sighed right after, worry was so easily lifted of his shoulders. For a moment or two, he really, honestly believed that it was all over.

"Sam… please don't jump to conclusions, you're making this harder for me. Yes, I was offered a job… but if I want it I have to move…" Sam sat up on his bed, realizing that this could actually be the end of the relationship.

"How far?"

"Like… Australia far"

Sam soon suffered and realized it was over, before she had even said it… there was no way there relationship could continue knowing they were that far apart from each other, they would obviously see other people eventually and things would become complicated. Sam fell silent for quite some time, which troubled Mikaela. "Hello? Sam…?"

"Australia? Wow, that's amazing" He replied, as blunt as possible.

"Yeah, it's a motorcycle manufacturing company, one of the best in the world and there willing to pay a lot for my services, they've even said my Dad can have a job as well"

_**Close your eyes  
Clear your heart  
Cut the cord**_

"So are you going to accept?" Sam asked, he already knew the answer… who in their right mind would pass up on such an amazing job offer? She'd be settled for life and she's always wanted to help her Dad out.

"Well, yeah. They've seen my work and they think I'll make a wonderful addition to their team; I really don't have a choice do I? Besides, I think my Dad really wants me to take the job as well. I'm just worried about you is all" she paused "It's still not definite though, I have to call them to let them know if I want the job or not, there's still a lot I need to do before I go".

_She's so happy about the job, I can tell… and yet I'm the only one holding her back. She has no other ties in this country, so why should I stop her from being happy? I'll definitely see her again, besides… I'll be leaving for college soon, so Mikaela would be in the same position as I am now if she stayed. Maybe this is mean't to happen… this is fate. _"You should go…"

"What?" She replied, sounding a little caught of guard.

"Yeah I mean… this is a big opportunity, image all the doors that will open for you if you do well in this job. Don't let me hold you back" He added, as much as he didn't want to admit it, he knew that parting ways would benefit them both and doing so now would be the best possible time.

_**Are we H**__**uman?  
Or are we danc**__**er?**_

"…And what about you?" She replied suddenly.

"Don't you worry about me; I've got college in a couple of months so I'll be leaving here anyway. Please, accept the job, I know you really want to and I hate knowing I'm holding you back."

On the other end, Mikaela allowed tears to roll down her face but tried her best not to sound too upset over the phone as to worry Sam. Now that she knew Sam was leaving for college, nothing was actually holding her back from her dream job. "Sam, thank you."

_**My sign is vital  
My hands are cold**_

Sam was himself, almost on the verge of crying. Trying to hold back his feelings, he knew how much she truly cared for him. She knew how Sam would react if she just took the job without first discussing it, she was so sensitive and sweet. "I'm happy knowing I've been with someone as amazing as you, the past couple of months have been great"

Hearing that, Mikaela was immediately hesitant to go, Sam always had a big heart for caring and things like that, but she had been given the all clear by Sam, which was the only concern she had about leaving, but hearing what she wanted to hear, she let out a small laugh "Thank you Sam, for everything, bye"

Hearing that, Mikaela knew she had done the right think talking this over with Sam, and although it was not official, they both knew that this was where their relationship ended. A long distance relationship, in two different places of the world, in different time zones and everything… how would it possibly work? Even Sam, of all people knew when to move on. "Thanks Sam, Bye then and good luck in College" Before Sam could reply, she hung up and his phone was dark, his room went quiet and lifeless as his TV went into standby… all he could think about was whether he had done the right thing…

___**And I'm on my knees  
Looking for the answer**_

__He placed the phone back in its original place and turned away from his room to face the wall. He then thought about the Camaro that was actually being very quiet, parked up in his driveway. Because of what's happened in the past, like his car "stealing itself" among other things, he decided to check on it. He sat up in his bed and peered out the window, looking down at the car, still there and in perfect condition.

_**Are we Human?  
Or are we dancer?**_

He moved away from the window after staring at his car for a couple of minutes and decided to get some fresh air. _A long walk is what I need right about now, something to clear my head and help me forget about that phone call. _He decided to say in the clothes he had been in all day and simply placed a pair of shoes on his feet. After some deliberation, he decided not to take his phone out with him; he decided it would probably be nicer if he wasn't hassled by anyone tonight.

_**Pay my respects to grac**__**e and virtue  
Send my condolences to good**_

He made his way downstairs; noticing his parents sat on the couch, laughing tirelessly at the TV… he wondered how they would take to Mikaela's departure. They knew very well that Sam wasn't well-liked at school and he had very few friends, how he managed to be with someone like Mikaela was a mystery to them.

"Bye…" He said, although they didn't turn to look at him… so entwined with the TV that they didn't even acknowledge their son's presence.

Sam didn't bother trying to get their attention, he simply left and closed the front door quietly as he stood on the front porch.

_**Give my regards to soul and romance  
They always did the best they could**_

Finally, he was out of the house and already he felt at ease being outside, where it was cool, quiet and fresh. Although, if he actually wanted to be able to walk anywhere he'd need to get past Bee who was still sat quite vigilantly in his driveway. He could already see the front portion of the car as he peered round the corner.

He soon realized that he may have been over-thinking his current situation, he was always allowed to go out at night time for walks, why should now be any different… just because he had a guardian he had to stay locked up in doors, suffocating and suffering in silence. He decided to just simply walk down the path and make his way towards the sidewalk. However, only a few moments later did he hear the roar of his Camaro echo throughout his neighbourhood. Sam turned on his heels and faced Bee, who was blinding him with his bright headlights, "What?" he asked but soon remembered that Bee had to find the appropriate track or answer somewhere on the internet or radio, so he decided to say what Bee was probably trying to ask. "Don't worry, I'm just going for a walk"

He knew Bee was concerned and worried, of course anyone should be for a teenage to be venturing out on his own, without any means of contacting others just to simply walk about the neighbourhood? And it wasn't definite that the Deceptions where gone… Sam would be defenceless without Bee. Sam turned around after some moments of silence and walked away, he knew Bee was looking at him and most likely planning on following him.

However, when he had come out of his street onto the main road, Bee was still nowhere to be seen; maybe he was finally becoming a little looser and allowing Sam to be on his own.

_**And so long to devotion  
You taught me everything I know**_

Sam's walk was well underway, he had no specific destination… he just simply walked wherever his legs took him. It gave him a lot of time to think, his head was clear and he was easily able to remember everything that had happened in the past couple of months… like meeting the Autobots, which meant gaining new friends and then meeting the Decepticons which meant a few enemies. It's not like life could get any worse or even any better.

From meeting wise robots such as Optimus and then meeting extremely crazy ones like Megatron, he'd learned a few things. To be a little braver and a little more respectful of others, as well as this, becoming more alert and less careless around others because of the Decepticons, Bee had told him on countless occasions to be aware of Decepticons, that although there leader in gone, they still fight on, it is hardwired into their brains, their circuits… they'll come for him, especially since he killed Megatron.

Sam was still unaware of the other reasons as to why he wanted Mikaela to leave, obviously he wants her to have the best life possible, he doesn't want to hold her back from her dreams and he wants her to be happy… but there was something else and it plagued him thinking about it. As he had thought in the past, there was someone else who took up a majority of his thinking time, someone else who kept him sane and helped him live through the days. Someone who he was with each passing day and was always there, protecting him, sheltering him and comforting him… only one person, er… thing, suited that description.

_**Wave goodbye, wish me well  
You've gotta let me go**_

Lost in his train of thought, he had unknowingly picked up speed to coincide with his stress from thinking too much and therefore trying to take his stress out as his feet pounded against the floor. As time went by, he travelled further away from his house, and although he had intended to take a long walk, he knew at some point he'd end up going back home and spending a little more time with Bee before bed. Although he would admit, his mind was a lot clearer and he was slowly beginning to realize why he truly wanted Mikaela to leave.

Another thing about Bee was how he was able to like someone like Sam, such an awesome-looking robot, in reality would choose to protect someone more worth it, someone valuable and worth caring for. Sam was none of them, in fact before Bee came along his life was drone and simple… each day was the same routine and Sam was stuck in a never ending loop. Miles was the only friend he hung around with, it took discovering, fighting and winning a battle against Decepticons to be with Mikaela and now after all that… where has he ended up? The fact that Bee even asked his leader, Optimus to stay with him was another thing he couldn't forget about. It easily showed that Bee cared for him and obviously liked him.

Out of all of the Autobots, Bee was different. Sam felt easier talking and being with Bee because he was young also, he wasn't so much of an outcast but he wasn't always needed, as Sam felt the same. Sam knew that Bee was cautious and strong, and he certainly felt safe when inside his car form. Sam never had to worry about him, even though he is young, Bee was mature and brave and could always be counted on… which made Sam believe him in more and trust the Autobot with his life.

_**Are we H**__**uman?  
Or are we dancer**__**?**_

Himself and Bee were equals, that's how he saw it. They got along so incredibly well, they never argued and would always be looking out for each other. Although they were races, species, beings far apart, they had one thing in common, life. Their personalities provided a good balance between the two, they had similar ideas and beliefs and always trusted one and the other… it was a perfect partnership and Sam could not stop thinking about how lucky he was to have met Bee, to have accidentally bought him that day and to be where they are today.

The petrifying and daunting sound of a crow, nestling in the trees close by jumped Sam out of his thoughts and back into reality, "crap…" He said when he looked at his surroundings, only just realizing where he had ended up. He calmly looked around, for at least some signs of life but it was baron and cold. He had been in a constant daze since he had left his house and was stupidly walked too far away to remember the way back "Shit, I should have brought my phone…"

His hands smacked his forehead in frustration as he spinned in circles, hoping this was just a bad dream, he honestly regretted getting too worked up about his car, but at least he had someone, or even something to blame. Which made him realize that he really had nothing to worry about, there was no reason to go home yet or even worry… eventually Bee would come looking for him and everything would be alright… assuming he would do anyway. He decided to stop worrying and simply take this time to relax and enjoy to peacefulness, looking up at the stars as thousands of them instantly appeared when his eyes adjusted.

_**My sign is vital  
My hands are cold**_

"_I want to matter…"_ He said _"I want someone to tell me I matter to them…" _He whispered… he felt like his life was leading nowhere. There was no distinct path that he was following, he was heading anywhere the Autobots went… which made him feel even worse about himself, was he really relying on the Autobots, especially Bee, that much? Was he not able to manage alone anymore?

***

Elsewhere, a slowly worrying and agitated Autobot, namely Bee waited patiently in car form in Sam's driveway. As time went by, Bee knew something had gone wrong… he could sense it. Sam wasn't usually this careless or distant from him; did he really need to talk a walk this long?

He revved his engine angrily and drove out of the drive when he decided it was probably best to go and look for Sam, if he left it any longer then his worry would only spin out of control and he'd regret not going to look for him any sooner. The only problem was actually finding him… a person as unpredictable as Sam could be on the Moon at this point…

_**And I'm on my knees  
Looking for the answer**_

Sam eventually decided to sit down on the edge of the hill, in the one place that was sort of special to him… where his car had randomly broke down in order to provoke some interaction between himself and Mikaela and then where they had lovingly kissed as the sun set.

He became extra vigilant though as he lowered his defences and lay down in the soft grass behind him… looking up at the stars and trying not to fall asleep as he felt comfortable and finally at peace. His worries had been so easily lifted after being cooped up at home.

His legs swung back and forth as he hung them over the edge of the Hill and his hands caressed the grass beside him, trying to provide some entertainment to his body parts as he drifted through space and time.

_**Are we H**__**uman?  
Or are we dancer?**_

_How did I actually get here… was it intentional or accidental? Something or someone must have told me to come here because at night time… it's tranquil, a perfect hideout._For him to walk this far also meant a while before getting home too, as to not worry Bee he decided he would spend another fifteen or twenty minutes here and then eventually head home, his parents were probably in bed by now so he didn't have to worry about being shouted at when he got home.

_Bee… Bee… Bee… _was all he could think about.

_Grrrr, I must be loosing my mind if all I think about is a possible relationship between a human and robot, is it even legal? It's most likely taboo… especially a robot like Bee who is also classed as an alien, although I suppose that does ease it up a little I suppose. Wait a minute… is it even okay to think like this? This is all so messed up; I shouldn't be having these feelings for my car! Is it that hard for me to find someone to be with, a human woman perhaps?_

He rolled around backwards and forwards on the grass, trying to wipe away the thoughts he was currently having, it was driving him insane thinking about all of the problems and such he would face if he and Bee did get into some kind of relationship.

_What would Mikaela think? How would my parents react? Would the Autobots take Bee away from me? Would I end up in a Mental asylum? Jeez, the possibilities are endless. _

_**Will your system be **__**alright?  
When you dream of home tonight**_

***  


Bee, who had driven circles around the small town, endlessly searching for Sam, was starting to grow even more worried knowing now that he was no longer around the town in which he resided. He made bigger tracks and just like Sam had done before, unintentionally drove anywhere.

After some time, it actually worked. Bee managed to locate Sam after fifteen or so minutes, which to Sam meant leaving soon to get home. However, Bee had drove around the corner as quietly as possible as to not disturb him, realizing that walking such a distance would have tired him out, so Sam was still unaware of the fact that he was getting a ride home.

Bee watched Sam and analyzed his movements, the boy stretched one of his arms and reached out towards the night sky, representing the need for freedom, the need to be somewhere else or to get something said person didn't already have. Bee had previously wondered, upon meeting Sam, what it would be like to be human, organic as they usually referred to them as. He wondered what it was like having blood running through your veins, what it was like to have your chest move up and down as your heart beat, and mainly… what even having a heart, a living organ full of life and providing the necessary strength to keep one person going.

_**There is no message we're receiving  
Let me know is your heart still beating?**_

_Poor Sam..._ Bee thought, after over-hearing the phone call earlier between him and Mikaela, he knew that Sam would need some time alone, some time to think. But for him to walk this far and at this time of night is somewhat unheard of. He was a really lazy guy and always drove everywhere, even if he was just going down the road or something like that. Even so, Bee realized that he must have been really upset or distracted in order to walk this far away, or maybe he was even planning on running away? ... _I would never let that happen. _Bee thought, he started skipping through various channels on the radio until he found something appropriate to let Sam know that he was there...

_There's plenty of girls out there, __you'll find someone that's perfect somewhere, there's plenty of fish in the sea, I'll help you catch a nice girl that's free._

Sam didn't move, or even turn around... his mouth however did drop open and his eyes tweaked when he realized that he was no longer alone. He knew exactly who it was before the song was even over. He turned over onto his belly for a second, seeing his bright yellow Camaro parked not too far away from him. What spooked him even more so was how he didn't even hear it driving over or even parking up, Bee was deinitley a kick-ass driver. However, Sam rolled his eyes and said "What are you doing here?" only just realizing that Bee was unable to communicate back until he had found a suitable show or song.

_I'm never letting go _of you, so stop _running away._

"Oh-kay..." Sam replied, feeling a little awkward from Bee's reply. He decided it was probably time to head home anyway and he was happy that Bee came along, he did want to speak to him but he was unsure whether he'd actually follow through with it.

_**Are we H**__**uman?  
Or are we dancer?**_

"Stalker..." Sam added, in a hushed tone but also quite plafully. He walked over to his car and stood beside the hood. "Are you my ride home?" He asked, tapping the bonnet carefully. Even thoug he couldn't see it clearly, he could somehow tell that Bee was worried, angry and happy.

Sam leaned against the side of the car and continued looking toward the horizon, he figured now was the best time, it was certianly a lot easier talking to a car than a robot, at least then he can pretend he never knew it's true idendity and all along he would have believed it was just a car. "Bee... I think I like someone, who I shouldn't like"

Bee felt everything tingle inside, inclduing his spark. Instantly he knew Sam was most likely refering to him. Someone he couldn't like? He could obviously like Mikaela or any other girl, or even guy in the world... but it would obviously be hard to like a robot, regardless of gender. Another part was the 'someone'; did that mean Sam actually classed him as a being and not a piece of metal? ... Bee knew very well that he was a something, because he was organic, his feelings, personality and thoughts were however, which he believed made him slightly more human.

_Don't try to hide it love wears no disguise... _

As Bee had stated through the lovley expression of song, there was no point hiding it... Bee was probably well aware of Sam's true feelings and most likely knew why he had gone out in the first place. So was there any point hiding it? It would eventually find its way to Bee's ears and there was no better time to say it than now.

"Bee..." He stopped, unable to find the confidence to continue his actual confession. Bee on the other hand decided to help him out.

_Tell me_ _what you want to hear… I'm gonna give all my secrets away._

Sam did feel some ease from the awkward situation that was occurring but still he hadn't actually confessed and Bee's choice of music and words were not exactly helping move the confession forward either. On the other hand, if Bee confessed first…

_**My sign is vital  
My hands are cold**_

__"How do you really feel?" He replied.

_I fell in love, in love with you suddenly. __**  
**_

Sam remained quiet and cold towards the Autobot for some time, until he himself plucked up the courage to admit… "The reason I told Mikaela to leave, was because I had fallen for _my_car" He ran his fingers along the black paintwork on the hood. He realized, he wanted Mikaela because he wanted her, not because he loved her or cared for her. Every other guy in his school lusted after her and Sam felt that if he joined in then maybe he would be the lucky one to get her.

"I hate how we're so different by our appearances; I mean… what would others say?"

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret… _The Camaro replied, making Sam feel a lot calmer and happier, although his answer hadn't been correctly answered, keeping the relationship a secret could very well be easy. Mikaela would be the only person to suspect something, but with her gone they would be able to get away with a lot more.

Bee flung open the driver-seat door for Sam to come inside, but Sam hesitated and walked around to sit in the passenger seat instead. "Sorry, I still find it weird sitting in the driver's seat unless_ I'm_actually driving…"

_**And I'm on my knees  
Looking for the answer**_

Sam lay back in the chair and looked out the window, his heart was in a current state of hyper-activity, it's beating was fast and strong… it made Sam realize that this was the first time his car made his heart race without going over one hundred miles per hour, or even moving at all. It wasn't just that though, Sam was still thinking about what he had just said to Bee and how exactly they would progress from there. It wasn't just the sleekness or sexiness of the cars design, but instead the personality which he had fallen for, the bright spark that made his heart jitter each time he though about it. Bee was a lovely, caring robot and far more suited to Sam than any other human on the planet. _  
_  
Sam was so attached to Bee that being apart from him would kill him inside, he'd hate every moment of it… he'd hate to have any other kind of car. He knew that Bee had changed his life and he was thankful for it, someone was actually looking out for him, had his back, could protect him and everything else.

He was alerted to the sudden jolt of each door on the car, realizing that Bee had locked all of the doors. _Nothing to fear, he can't rape me or anything. _He thought, smiling to himself and trying to ease his anxiety.

_**You've gotta let me know**_

"I'm sorry for making you wait, Bee…" He said, still continuing to look out the window. "It must be hard trying to get an answer out of me but you always manage it" He added.

_**Are we H**__**uman?  
Or are we dancer**__**?**_

As he was continuously distracted by the outside world, unbeknownst to him a strange, human-figure appeared in the passenger seat. Although see-through it was very much real and extraordinary. It was unable to communicate or interact with others but was none the less still existed. After hearing the strange noises that emulated from the process of the hologram appearing, Sam turned his head slowly, only to jump away towards the door in shock. "Holy…" Was all he could say at first and after a few moments of silence, the hologram continuously staring at him... Sam finally realized what was going on. _"Wow…" _He paused to smile "You look so real… and human…" He stared right back at him, looking at the immense detail, attempting to touch different parts of the body but only to have the projection cut off in that area. Sam had never seen this hologram before, nor had Bee even bothered to use it when Sam wasn't driving and sat in the passenger seat.

To him, it created the perfect look as to how Bee would look if he was ever human, it was perfect. He looked so young and so much like a teenager, much like Sam. "Why are you showing me this?"

I want - to be… more _like you._

"You don't need to change, _because you're amazing… just the way you are" _Sam replied, imitating Bee's choice of songs which he would use to fit moments as such.

_**My sign is vital  
My hands are cold**_

But the hologram looked so real, the eyes reminded him of bee's optics, bright blue and blazing, even if they weren't organic when he wasn't human, they certainly looked like it now.

After staring at the hologram from quite some time, Sam especially became drawn into Bee's bright Blue eyes, no-longer optic looking, but more organic and soft. His clothes consisted of a plain yellow hoody, with two stripes running down the middle. Along with black pants with two yellow stripes down either side, with bare feet to finish it off.

Sam never realized that Bee had the capability of creating himself as a projection; he knew that most of the Deceptions did so all the time, but most because they were the hated among humans, among all life on earth and therefore wanted to be able to get around without having the hassle, they really were cowards. But this hologram was different, unlike the others that the Deceptions use which were meaner and grumpier looking, Bee was smiling and appeared extremely gentle, much like he was anyway.

_**And I'm on my knees  
Looking for the answer**_

This made Sam realize that maybe their relationship wouldn't be as hard as he predicted, he now had less to worry about, especially if they were eventually going to have physical contact with each other. The only problem was the fact that he was unsure as to whether Bee could make the hologram solid; it would seem a little crazy, even for their relationship if Sam tried to interact with thin air.

Bee's hologram looked away and eventually disappeared, Sam was a little sad to see it go, he believed that he'd use it throughout the journey, but obviously not… maybe it drained energy or something? Even so, Sam wasn't going to argue, not only had it cheered him up, but it made him feel more at ease… it was good knowing that Bee was really human after all, his outer shell said otherwise. As a gift in return, Sam leaned against the passenger-side dashboard and gently kissed the solid, plastic-looking material.

_**Are we H**__**uman?  
Or are we dancer?**_

After feeling the kiss, it sent shivers through his dormant car engine, in which was instantly revved up and ready to go. Upon feeling the rev's of Bee's engine, this time sent shivers down Sam's spine as it vibrated throughout his body. Sam then leaned back against the chair once again and allowed Bee to take him home. He had completely lost track of time and when he looked at his watch, it read 00:00. Sam could see himself easily falling asleep, the roar of the engine was soothing and comforting and reminded Sam just how much Bee was actually alive. Sam found himself yawning more often and eventually drifted into a heavy sleep; gently breathing in and out and leaning back fully against the chair.

Bee lowered the chair into a flat position, not at all minding the fact that he had decided to go to sleep, it was definitely understandable after all the walking he had been doing, he'd also had a pretty rough day and he had luckily managed to cheer him up.

_I like where you sleep… when you sleep… next to me._

_**Are we Human?  
Or are we dancer?**_

On the drive home, Sam was well into his sleep, he had rolled over on several occasions as Bee felt his hot, moist breath on the leather. His heart beat extra louder as Bee revved his engine from time to tome. Still, Bee was confused about whether Sam was actually happy moving on from Mikaela, from what Bee had seen, he appeared so happy to be with her, and even so he was sad for quite some time today after breaking up… he forget about her just like that? It definitely meant that Bee would have to try hard in this relationship, in order to prove that he's worthy to be with Sam.

None the less, seeing Sam smile in his sleep was a memory to keep, he appeared so happy and in the right state of mind, Bee was extremely proud of him. He always felt happier when he was able to drive Sam about and see him do the cutest things to entertain himself, or even when he slept; Bee knew that Sam was safer with no-one but himself.

_Love is a __**human **__emotion, if Bee feels that… then that makes him human. _Sam thought in his dream._  
_  
Sam had slightly awoken in his dream as he felt Bee pull to a gentle stop. Bee turned on the radio and switched over to a song that was currently playing, he broadcasted it softly and quietly, so that Sam would hear it but it wouldn't disturb him so much.

_I don't wanna wake you up, so I'll sit here till dawn._

Looks like I'm sleeping in my car tonight… I haven't heard him unlock the doors yet. He better not make a habit out of this.

Bee made sure that everything was sealed tight, letting no air inside or out, he knew how cold it got around the area at night time and he didn't want Sam to freeze, considering he didn't really carry a blanket in his car. He then decided to use a bit more energy and turn on the heaters, noticing Sam move straight after at the comforting warmth, which to him felt like a nice fire you sit in front of in winter.

He had never noticed it before, but to Bee the inside of his car form was much like a body, where Sam was sleeping peacefully was his spark, his very heart and soul and which reminded him that he was alive, that he could love others, that he cared about Sam. He felt closer to Sam so much more now thinking in that perspective and after some more thought on the matter, gently drove himself asleep.

The car went quiet, the sounds of gentle breathing filled the air, condensation covered windows as the car became frightfully warmer and steamier. To the outside world, this current scene would look wrong in more ways than one.

For the first time in his life, Sam was able to sleep peacefully, knowing that there was someone there, someone who cared for him, protected him and loved him… knowing that in the morning he'd wake up with a smile on his face… best of all, he was in love with his car.

_**Are we Human…?  
Or are we dancer…?  
**_

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed it! :D Please leave a review… _


End file.
